The present invention relates to a phonetic spell checker.
The objective of a phonetically-based spell-checker is to list the most likely correct spellings from a phonetic spelling of a word. For example the word xe2x80x9cwozxe2x80x9d could be correctly spelt xe2x80x9cwoosxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cwoesxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cwhizxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cwasxe2x80x9d.
The present invention provides a phonetic spell checker as claimed in claim 1.
In a further aspect the invention provides a data collection component for generating a weightings table for a phonetic spell checker according to claim 5.